J'aurais aimé t'aimer
by Lola Reeds
Summary: La bataille finale approche. Harry Potter fait ses adieux au monde sorcier...HPSS happy end en ligne COMPLETE
1. Default Chapter

**J'aurais aimé t'aimer…**

Disclaimer : pas à moi, tout à JKR

Auteur : Lola Reeds (de retour pour votre plus grand malheur)

**Petite note de l'auteur (important, lisez !) :** Merci tout d'abord à Alexiel pour me donner son avis sur tout ce que j'écris, c'est très important pour moi…

Le début de cette fic commence par un extrait de Damien SAEZ, _J'veux qu'on baise sur ma tombe (_à écouter d'urgence).

Cette fic date d'il y a un assez long moment et je ne savais pas très bien si je devais la continuer, changer la fin, recommencer certains passages…

Je l'aime beaucoup et ça a été différent que d'écrire Pari débile qui était bêtement une fic vite fait pour m'amuser…

En la relisant hier soir, je me suis dit que l'atmosphère du début de la fic se prête vraiment bien pour qu'elle se termine en deathfic…

Je vous entends d'ici, ne hurlez pas ! Alex aussi a eu peur que ce ne soit une deathfic et ce ne sera pas une deathfic…Du moins si vous n'en avez pas envie car j'ai écrit le fin qui fait pleurer et aussi le happy end…Et je mettrai les deux en ligne donc pas de panique, je vous préviendrai pour savoir le quel est celui à ne pas lire J

Donc, voilà, lisez et dites-moi ce que vous en pensez (si l'envie vous dit bien sûr)

**_Chapitre 1_**

_J'aurais aimé t'aimer_

_Comme on aime le soleil_

_Te dire que le monde est beau_

_Que c'est beau d'aimer_

_J'aurais aimé t'écrire_

_Le plus beau des poèmes_

_Et construire un empire_

_Juste pour ton sourire_

_Devenir le soleil_

_Pour sécher tes sanglots_

_Et faire battre le ciel_

_Pour un futur plus beau_

_Mais c'est plus fort que moi_

_Tu vois je n'y peux rien_

_Ce monde n'est pas pour moi_

_Ce monde n'est pas le mien_

_Ça sent le mélodramatique et le roman à l'eau de rose du type Cartlandien le plus pur mais je ne suis plus à une humiliation près…_

_Après tout, ça fera très bien à la une de la gazette du sorcier de demain matin…_

_« La lettre d'adieux du Survivant » quoique, ça ressemble plus à une monstrueuse déclaration d'amour saucée à la guimauve qu'autre chose…_

_Le pire étant qu'au lieu d'avoir honte de ce ramassis d'âneries, j'en suis très fier._

_C'est dingue comme je ne trouve jamais mes mots que ce soit quand je parle ou quand j'écris mais une fois que c'est de vous qu'il est question, je deviens volubile et j'écris à profusion…_

_De même que ce…poème. Si je puis dire._

_Ça fait horriblement longtemps que des mots passent comme ça derrière mes paupières au moment de m'endormir sans jamais pouvoir les ordonner mais il m'a suffit de me dire que c'était pour vous que ces mots étaient destinés et ils ont coulé de ma plume jusqu'à mon parchemin pour se mettre d'eux-mêmes en forme…_

_C'est horriblement niais n'est-ce pas ?_

_Vous devez sûrement être en train, au choix, de rigoler ou d'être exaspéré._

_Encore faut-il que vous ayez pris le temps d'ouvrir un courrier que je vous aurai envoyé…_

_Dans le fond, même mort je crois que je préférerai la deuxième solution._

_De un parce que je serai sûr de ne pas m'être humilié auprès de vous même à titre posthume, et de deux parce que je serai vraiment déçu de ne pas vous avoir vu rire une seule fois dans ma vie…_

_Je souhaite vous annoncer la bonne nouvelle moi-même, si vous lisez ceci c'est que vous n'aurez plus jamais à supporter « cet arrogant morveux incapable de respecter les règles comme son crétin de père. »_

_Ne niez pas, je vous ai entendu le dire à Dumbledore il y a à peine deux semaines…_

_Je pense que votre influence à été des plus néfastes sur le jumeaux Weasley…Leurs magasins regorgent de farces conçues sur base de potions modifiées que vous leur avez fait étudier…Toujours est-il que je peux entendre tout ce qui se passe dans le bureau de Dumbledore me concernant. J'ai voulu utiliser ce stratagème sur vos appartements privés mais contrairement à ce que vous pensez, je suis loin d'être aussi sans-gêne que vous ne voulez bien le croire…_

_Je puis vous jurer sur ce que j'ai de plus cher que ceci n'est pas une farce horriblement méchante mais réellement ce que je n'aurai jamais pu vous dire et de toute façon, à l'heure actuelle, je n'en ai plus trop le temps à vrai dire…_

_Il est 3h30 et j'attends le lever du soleil. Une dernière fois avant…_

_Une dernière fois._

_Le bon petit soldat de Dumbledore s'en va sacrifier sa médiocre petite vie au profit de l'Angleterre entière… Je m'en vais venger mes parents, Cédric et je laisse Remus s'occuper du cas de Bellatrix…Mon doux et gentil Remus qui était lui aussi comme un père et, la personne que Sirius aimait le plus…après moi, pour sa plus grande douleur depuis le retour de mon parrain d'Azkaban jusqu'à cette maudite nuit au ministère…_

_Et voilà, le moment fatidique, nous sommes le 13 juin, un vendredi, si ce n'est pas ironique…Tom m'a contacté il y a quelques heures et je n'ai pas voulu attendre un instant de plus pour pouvoir me préparer…Il a beau être fou et être un psychopathe mégalomane à tête de serpent, il a parfois des bouffées d'humanité qui remontent en surface comme aujourd'hui._

_La dernière volonté du condamné est de mourir un jour ensoleillé et d'avoir fait ses adieux auparavant…_

_Mais si je suis condamné, il l'est aussi et sait qu'aucun de nous ne sortira vivant de notre prochain duel ce qui l'amuse grandement et il veut que tout se termine en apothéose, là où tout a commencé…_

_Après tout, pourquoi pas…De toute façon, il l'a gagnée son immortalité…Aussi longtemps que les cours d'histoire parleront des grandes guerres de notre monde, Lord Voldemort restera comme étant le plus cruel et le plus sanguinaire…_

_Et je gagne moi aussi ma part d'immortalité…Quelle horreur. Moi qui n'aurait voulu qu'une petite vie bien tranquille, une famille, une vie d'ado normal…_

_Il est 4h00. Plus qu'une heure et je m'habillerai et me rendrai aux limites de Poudlard pour transplaner vers notre destination de combat._

_Je devrai vous dire de ne pas y aller. Je ne veux pas vous voir, voir le regard que vous me porterez si Hedwige n'en fait qu'à sa tête et vous porte ce pli avant le crépuscule…Je ne veux plus que vous me détestiez, ça fait si mal…_

_Je ne veux pas vous le dire par écrit et je me doute que si je vous le disais en face, le garçon qui a survécu ne survivrait pas une deuxième fois…_

_Je suis désolé. De tout ce que j'ai fait, de tout ce que j'ai dit, de tout ce que mes parents ont fait ou dit…Je m'excuse de vous imposer tout cela et je préférerai que cette lettre ne finisse pas ailleurs que dans vos mains ou dans votre cheminée…_

_Je m'arrête ici, ma vie s'arrêtera ailleurs, j'ai encore quelques petites choses à mettre en ordre avant de partir. J'avais déjà prévu des lettres pour toutes les personnes à qui je voulais dire au revoir mais j'ai longuement hésité avant d'écrire celle-ci. Et pour cause…_

_Je vous souhaite beaucoup de plaisir avec la prochaine génération de Weasley (surtout en ce qui concerne les futurs Weasley-Granger)._

_Je vous souhaite de trouver la paix intérieure et de chasser vos vieux démons avec mon départ. Remus ne restera pas ici, il compte partir pour un endroit calme et éloigné des hommes moldus ou sorcier…Il m'a souvent parlé des forêts du Canada ou il n'y a pas un humain à 50 km à la ronde…Ainsi, tous vos démons de jeunesse seront ainsi envolés et peut-être trouverez-vous quelqu'un qui saura réaliser ce que j'aurai aimé faire moi-même…Vous ne m'auriez pas laissé faire mais peu m'importe, j'ai bien le droit de rêver ?_

_Votre élève détesté, fils de votre cauchemar d'étudiant, _

_Harry James Potter._

Bon. Je l'ai fait, je l'ai écrite.

J'ai fait une liste de mes maigres possessions et à qui elles reviendront après…tout ça.

Une lettre pour Ron, une pour sa famille, un pour Mione, une pour le gentil Moony. Ma douce famille d'adoption.

Une pour le professeur Mac Gonagall, une pour le professeur Dumbledore. Des remerciements, des excuses.

En espérant qu'il sera toujours là, une pour Malfoy qui malgré tout ce qu'il m'a fait pendant mes six premières années est devenu quelqu'un de posé et de calme. Un compagnon d'étude d'Hermione et un fervent amateur de Quidditch.

Pas un ami mais plus vraiment un ennemi.

Et celle de Snape…Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée finalement. J'aurai dû emporter mon secret dans ma tombe. Il est capable de trouver une potion pour me ramener à la vie et me faire mourir dans d'atroces souffrances rien que pour lui avoir ouvert mon cœur avant le grand départ…

Il est l'heure que j'y aille.

Je suis simplement habillé d'un pantalon et d'un t-shirt à manches courtes pour plus de facilités, ma cape d'invisibilité sur le dos, je suis fin prêt à partir en direction de Pré-au-lard d'où je pourrai transplaner jusqu'à notre point de rencontre.

Les couloirs sont déserts et commencent à être éclairés.

La grosse dame ne se rend même pas compte dans son sommeil que quelqu'un est sorti.

J'ai l'impression de traîner 10 kg dans chacune de mes chaussures. Ma gorge est complètement desséchée et mon cœur semble jouer au yoyo entre ma pomme d'Adam et mon estomac…

Après tout, je n'ai quand même que 17 ans et cette journée est ma dernière.

Mon dernier lever de soleil, ma dernière aube, mon dernier combat…

"Une grande aventure de plus…"

Pré-au-lard. J'inspire longuement et pousse un soupir à fendre la pierre et transplane.

« - Je ne t'attendais pas si tôt… »

« -Trêve de politesse Jedusor, battons-nous, qu'on en finisse »


	2. Chapitre 2

**_Chapitre 2 _**

**__**

**__**

**Disclaimer** : Tout à Jkr, rien à moi

**Merci à :Alex** pour supporter ma bêtise et mes idées débiles, Elehyn pour avoir lu en avant-première ce chapitre et m'avoir donné son avis (chose très précieuse à mes yeux) et à ma défunte boîte de Kleenex qui n'a pas survécu à l'écriture de ce chapitre…

Désolée pour celles qui ont déjà lu le premier chapitre, j'ai refait un découpage pour mettre tout le POV de Harry dans le premier chapitre et ainsi, tout le POV de Severus dans celui-ci.

Je le répète, ceci est la **fin**** triste**. La version alternative arrivera quand j'aurai fini de l'écrire, c'est-à-dire **_après_** mes exams. Je vous remercie de patienter lol.

Je vais faire une réponse personnelle pour chaque review comme j'ai du temps et surtout comme cette fic me tient beaucoup plus à cœur que Pari débile…

Mais avant toutes choses, éclaircir un point à propos de Dumbledore…Il est vieux, c'est un fait mais c'est surtout parce que ce n'est pas son combat qu'il n'est pas sur le terrain…De plus, les tacticiens restent en arrière lors des batailles, ils ne sont pas sur le front…Mais dans le fond, ce n'est pas très grave de savoir pourquoi (on s'en fout ! looool c'est Sevy qui m'intéresse moi, pas le vieux barbu)

**Merci à toutes celles qui ont lu et qui ont pas eu le courage, l'envie ou ont oublié de reviewer** (ne nier pas, ça m'arrive aussi mdr)

**Orlina** : il n'est pas mort ? heuuuu ben lis ce chapitre-ci et on verra après

**Garouf** : Pour Dumby, j'espère t'avoir éclairée…Si c'est pas le cas, c'est que je m'explique comme une Flamande…

Il reste ce chapitre-ci à lire, et la fin alternative…Et je ne me décide pas encore sur le lemon. Faut voir en fait…Pour ce qui est de Tonks, moi aussi j'adore mon idée lol. Bizz à toi et bien vite de nouvelles fics-;-)

**Onarluca**: Merci à toi ma Caro !!! Encore une fois je suis désolée pour mes retards et je t'adore pour ne pas en tenir compte ! Ta review me fais très plaisir, je suis très fière que tu aimes ce que je fais. Bonne lecture (et ne pleure pas de trop -.- ;;; )

**Elehyn**Toujours très heureuse de lire une review de ta part même si les autres reviews me font autant plaisir, tu mets le doigt sur ce que j'ai voulu dire et je suis contente que tu aies saisi cela. Pour Dumby, tu n'es pas la seule. Mais à vrai dire, je n'ai pas trop réfléchi et il me semblait normal de ne pas l'inclure dans la bataille. A savoir pourquoi, il faudrait disséquer mon cerveau pour ça lol.

Snape reste lui-même car c'est comme ça que je l'adore. Lorsqu'il est OOC, je lui trouve moins de charme…De plus, c'est mon côté cynique qui prend la direction de l'écriture lorsque je parle de lui…C'est donc plus facile d'écrire quelqu'un à qui on ressemble.

Comme tu as déjà lu ce morceau-ci, je te promets une suite pour dans pas trop longtemps (je l'espère). Bizz a

**Nardy**: Hum…Vraiment désolée du délai d'attente, ce n'était pas voulu, j'ai juste dû avoir le courage de vous faire pleurer, pauvres lectrices lol.

**Alexiel :** Toi tu es déjà au courant de tout J Mais je te le redis encore pour être sûre, je t'adore et ton avis m'est très précieux et utile. Dire qu'il y a des fois où j'écris en me disant "tiens, est-ce que ça plairait à Alex ?" C'est grâce à toi si tout ce que j'écris se retrouvera en ligne ! Assume les tomates et profite aussi des éloges !!! Gros bisous

**Crackos** : Lol, j'ai été un peu confuse à propos de la suite de cette fic apparemment. Suis désolée, j'ai des problèmes pour m'expliquer convenablement J

Si tu as trouvé le début triste, évite de me tuer, je dois terminer la fin heureuse !

**Melantha-Mond** : C'est gentil de faire les deux fins ? A vrai dire, c'est surtout pour moi que je le fais à la base…Mais si ça fait plaisir aux lecteurs alors je suis deux fois plus contente. Merci beaucoup de tes compliments, ils me vont droit au cœur.

**Lilyep** : Lol, c'est court mais c'est clair !! Voilà la suite Miss

**Galouz**: moralité, tu vas devoir attendre la deuxième surtout !! Lol, voici déjà la fin moins drôle à lire (voir l'écran quand on pleure, j'ai testé c'est pas top super) mais j'espère qu'elle te plaira !

**Edge**:Le moins que je puisse dire, c'est que ton commentaire semble jaillir droit de ton cœur ! ça fait plaisir à lire ! Voilà donc la suite…

**Vif d'or** A vrai dire, j'aime les fins heureuses, c'est humain je crois mais les fins tristes sont plus réalistes…D'ailleurs, cette fic est très personnelle car je l'ai écrite avec mon cœur et mes sentiments, c'est pour ça que j'ai eu assez de mal à la mettre en ligne, je voulais pas faire pleurer dans les chaumières un 24 décembre lol

**Oxaline**** :merci** beaucoup, je suis contente de voir que les émotions sont bine passées…Voilà donc la suite version triste.

**Un tout grand merci à toutes mes gentilles revieweuses, vos messages m'ont fait très plaisir !!**

§§§

Merlin. Bien vite la fin de cette année que je puisse souffler. Peut-être que Dumbledore acceptera ma démission cette année ?

Quoique, je peux essayer de me faire tuer pendant la prochaine descente de Mangemorts.

Au moins, je ne devrai pas me briser la nuque et me ruiner le moral à vouloir corriger les travaux des ces gosses incapables de comprendre une simple potion de base.

Une pause. Un café. Noir. Ouvrir la fenêtre

Toc. Toc. Toc

Tiens, du courrier si tôt le matin ?

J'ouvre la fenêtre et à ma grande surprise, la chouette de Potter fait son entrée dans mon bureau en poussant des hululements exaspérants.

Elle se pose enfin sur le dossier du fauteuil à ma droite et me tend gracieusement la lettre qu'elle tient dans son bec.

Elle repart aussitôt comme si elle devait se dépêcher…

Le parchemin porte l'écriture de Potter « Pour Severus Snape »

Tiens donc. Potter m'écrit des lettres maintenant ?

Ma curiosité l'emporte sur mon dégoût et j'ouvre donc le parchemin.

« -Potter, espèce de crétin congénital !! »

Je lance le parchemin sur mon bureau et jette une poignée de poudre de cheminette pour rejoindre Albus dans son bureau. A cette heure-ci, il est toujours levé lui aussi.

Il a l'âge où on dort peu, j'ai l'âge où on dort mal.

Je déboule de sa cheminée et Fumseck, complètement décrépi me regarde comme si j'étais fou. Je n'en suis pas très loin après tout…

« -ALBUS ! »

Je le vois arriver de la porte située derrière son bureau, une théière à la main et un croissant doré dans l'autre.

« -Severus. Une tasse de thé ? »

Son sourire est fatigué, ses yeux ne pétillent plus.

« -Vous êtes au courant ? »

Il tend sa main en direction d'un coin de son bureau où j'aperçois un parchemin couvert par les pattes de mouches de Potter par une encre magique de ma composition qui quand on lit un texte manuscrit donne l'impression à son lecteur que la personne lui lit le texte…

Je l'ai inventée pour pouvoir traiter les lettres de ma mère…Et je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un était au courant…

« -Severus, asseyez-vous »

Mon corps obéit aux ordres de Dumbledore alors que tout ce que je voudrai faire en cet instant est d'hurler et de partir chercher ce morveux sans cervelle et le coller en retenue pendant 15 ans pour lui apprendre à faire des conneries pareilles.

« -Mon ami, je sais ce que vous pensez mais Harry a agi non pas en enfant têtu ou en adolescent irresponsable mais bien en adulte réfléchi…Il m'en a beaucoup voulu de lui avoir caché énormément de choses, d'avoir fait des choix qui ne se sont pas révélés être les meilleurs pour un enfant mais il m'a confié lui-même dans sa lettre qu'avec le recul qu'il a pris par rapport à lui-même et aux autres ces derniers mois, il a compris que je n'étais moi-même qu'un être humain avec des failles et que j'ai pensé faire au mieux. »

« Seulement, ceci n'aurait pas dû nous parvenir maintenant mais bien en fin de matinée. L'Ordre au complet est déjà présent à Godric's Hollow et se bat furieusement contre l'armée des Mangemorts au grand complet. Mais il n'y a aucune trace d'Harry ni de Voldemort. »

Le gamin a apparemment pensé à tout. Je me suis levé et je m'entends dire à Albus quelque chose comme "je dois y aller" et me diriger vers la sortie de son bureau en courant.

Ma course m'entraîne vers la sortie de l'école, mes pas sont précipités, ma raison semble s'être envolée et je ne sens pas le sol défiler sous mes pieds.

Une phrase tourne en boucle dans ma tête et je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle veut dire. Je ne veux pas comprendre.

"Faites qu'il ne soit pas trop tard –faites qu'il ne soit pas trop tard – faites…"

Mon corps s'arrête net dès que je ne sens plus les barrières magiques de Poudlard.

Directement, je transplane à Godric's Hollow et me retrouve au cœur d'un carnage sans nom. Le pavillon « pas de quartier » a été hissé dans les deux camps. Tout Mangemort présent doit être éliminé. Le soldat qui tue en temps de guerre est décoré comme un héros. Le soldat qui tue en temps de paix est envoyé en prison…

Seule la mort des uns permettra la survie des autres.

Je vois Tonks avec de longs cheveux noirs et des yeux gris, un front haut et volontaire et des joues creusées. Seule sa bouche est restée celle d'une femme ; pleine et rouge.

Elle a pris l'apparence de son cousin comme les Mangemorts portent leurs masques.

Et des deux, je ne sais pas quel spectacle est le plus effrayant.

Je vois au loin Lupin qui semble envahit par le fureur du loup lors des pleines lunes. Bellatrix Black n'est plus qu'un immonde tas de chairs à ses pieds…

Mais Albus avait raison, ni le morveux ni le Seigneur Sombre ne sont présents sur le champ de bataille.

« _Il veut que tout se termine en apothéose, là où tout a commencé…_»

Oh Merlin.

Je sais où il est, je sais où ils sont…

Je transplane à nouveau et me retrouve dans le parc d'une demeure en ruine.

Little Hangleton. Là où tout a réellement commencé. Là où démarre la folie meurtrière de celui qui se fera appeler Lord Voldemort.

La puissance de magie qui a été dégagée se ressent tout autour. C'en est même étouffant.

Je marche doucement et retiens mon souffle.

A quoi bon ?

Le spectacle qui s'offre à mes yeux est à la fois horriblement jouissif et terriblement désolant.

Potter gît près de l'endroit où je viens d'arriver et au loin, le corps sans vie de celui qui fut Tom Elvis Jedusor…

Je m'accroupis près de Potter et tâte sa gorge à la recherche d'un pouls.

Je pense avoir senti quelque chose mais je me demande si ce n'est pas mon imagination qui a voulu ça.

Je le tourne sur le dos et le regarde attentivement. Il respire toujours mais très faiblement et irrégulièrement. Sa température est basse et il est complètement recroquevillé.

Le Lord Noir voulait le faire souffrir avant qu'ils ne quittent cette terre.

C'est réussi.

Le doloris est quelque chose d'horriblement douloureux et il semble que le garçon a dû l'endurer un long moment et il a puisé dans ses réserves de magie pour pouvoir riposter et le tuer…

Foutu Potter.

Je le vois ouvrir les yeux et il me sourit difficilement.

« -Je vous avais dit de ne pas venir. _J'aurai l'air d'avoir mal. J'aurai un peu l'air de mourir_…Ne restez pas.

« -Je ne vous quitterai pas.

« -Hedwige m'a désobéi. Tant pis, tant mieux. Je suis heureux de pouvoir vous regarder une dernière fois. »

Potter ferme les yeux un instant, la respiration difficile et les rouvre légèrement brumeux. Il reprend dans un murmure.

« -Le plus dur ce n'est pas qu'une personne meure mais de ne plus la voir. Le plus triste c'est de l'oublier… »

« Ne m'oubliez pas. »

Une larme coule le long de sa joue, nettoyant le sang et laissant apparaître la peau devenue diaphane. Mon pouce passe automatiquement sur sa joue et je le serre dans mes bras, lui apportant ma chaleur dans une tentative de réchauffer ce corps que la vie quitte doucement et sans précipitation comme le jour laisse place à la nuit.

« -Je promets de ne pas vous oublier Monsieur Potter. Vous, votre voix, votre façon de voler, de marcher, de me répondre, vos grands yeux verts, votre tignasse indomptable et votre satané sourire. »

Il sourit calmement.

« -Merci. Pour tout. Pour être près de moi aujourd'hui et depuis toutes ces années. Pour m'avoir surveillé, pour m'avoir traité comme quelqu'un de normal. »

Je pleure. Pour la première fois depuis des années, je pleure.

Le gosse lève sa main vers mon visage et essuie mes larmes.

Ses mains sont gelées.

Et pourtant, je pose ma joue tout contre sa paume pour toujours garder en mémoire cette caresse.

« -Dites-le moi Harry. Je ne l'oublierai pas. Dites-le moi seulement. Même si votre départ n'en sera que plus dur… »

« -Je vous aime Severus. J'aurais voulu le faire plus longtemps, que vous m'aimiez aussi, que vous m'embrassiez…J'aurai voulu tellement de choses pour nous. »

« -Harry, Harry, Harry…Je t'aime, je t'aimerai toujours. »

Ma gorge est nouée à cette déclaration.

J'embrasse le gosse avec tout mon amour, toute ma tristesse, toute ma fureur.

Ce baiser au goût salé de nos larmes est empli de douceur.

Le premier, le dernier.

Le seul…

Je quitte ses lèvres à regret pour le laisser respirer.

« Je t'aime. »

Je l'embrasse sur le front, sur la joue, sur la tempe.

Chacun de mes baisers est ponctué de ces quelques mots que je n'ai jamais dit à personne. Il me semble vital de les prononcer en cet instant.

« -Je t'aimerai toujours Severus. »

Je cueille cette déclaration sur ses lèvres afin qu'elle s'inscrive dans mon cœur en lambeau

Mes lèvres touchent les siennes et je sens son corps s'affaisser entre mes bras.

Non.

Reste. Reste avec moi. Reste pour moi. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime.

Harry…

§§§

Septembre.

Les barques des premières années voguent doucement sur le lac. Les professeurs sont déjà tous installés à la grande table. Les élèves des autres années ne tarderont pas à arriver. Dumbledore est assis à sa place au centre de la table. Je suis à ses côtés. Comme chaque année. Comme chaque année, il a refusé ma démission. Comme chaque année, il a octroyé le poste de DCFM à un incompétent.

Albus a pris 20 ans. Et moi 60 au moins…

Une nouvelle année, de nouveaux élèves, les mêmes cours à quelques différences près…

Tous les élèves de la 2° à la 7° sont maintenant installés.

« La vie continue, le monde ne s'arrêtera pas de tourner. »

_Ma _vie s'est arrêtée, _mon _monde ne tourne plus. Je ne vois plus les gens, je ne vois plus les heures, tout a le goût de carton et d'ouate.

La répartition est finie, je m'en retourne dans mes cachots pour une nouvelle nuit de sommeil troublé par sa présence.

Ou plutôt son absence. Pas une nuit depuis qu'il n'est plus que je ne me suis réveillé en l'appelant.

Mais à chaque fois, son souvenir fuit mes rêves.

Je suis tenté de ne plus dormir mais dès que la nuit est tombée et que je me retrouve seul dans mon lit, j'entends sa voix doucement fredonner dans sa lettre…_Te dire que le monde est beau, que c'est beau d'aimer …_Et plus je me remémore sa voix et plus l'envie de me retrouver ailleurs m'envahit et je finis toujours par m'endormir espérant et craignant sa visite dans mon sommeil.

§§§

Harry…

Il est devant moi, son teint finement halé, ses yeux brillants et les joues légèrement rougies.

Il est superbe et s'approche de moi pour m'enlacer.

« _Je t'aime Severus. Mais il est temps que je parte…Au revoir alors ? »_

Au revoir Harry.

§§§

Je me réveille les joues baignées de larmes et pourtant le cœur léger.

Je sors de mon lit et m'habille rapidement. Je n'ai que quelques minutes pour sortir du château et me rendre dans le parc.

L'air est frais mais la journée sera belle. Je vois le ciel qui se teinte de couleurs pastel annonçant le lever du soleil. J'attends, debout au milieu de la pelouse parsemée de rosée.

Le soleil fait son apparition et je ferme les yeux savourant les chauds rayons sur ma peau. De nouvelles larmes coulent librement sur mon visage.

_Devenir le soleil pour sécher tes sanglots…_

Ça fait mal de ne plus pouvoir le voir voler, ça fait horriblement mal de ne plus le voir dans les couloirs.

Mais tant que je n'oublie pas sa voix et ses sourires, il vivra à mes côtés.

Je peux continuer ma vie, il m'attend et reste près de moi le temps que je finisse ce que je dois accomplir ici…

_Ce monde n'est pas pour moi, ce monde n'est pas le mien…_

_Au revoir mes amis, au revoir mes frères_

_Au revoir mon pays, à nous deux la lumière…_


	3. Happy end

_**Merci**_ à **Sahada**, **Oxaline**, **Calypso**, **Mariana**, **Vif d'or**, **Minerve** pour vos reveiws qui me font chaud au cœur

**Nardy**: hum…désolée pour le délai et on est toutes quelque part de grandes romantiques lol

**Aresse**…écoute, c'est très gentil de m'envoyer des reviews, franchement mais je ne sais pas trop ce que tu en penses vu qu'il n'y qu'un «c» dedans lol

**Onarluca**: je ne te mets pas dans le merci général parce que tu mérites bien ta réponse personnalisée lol. Merci de suivre mes fics et d'avoir une patience d'ange avec tes corrections que je mets toujours un quart de siècle à faire! Bizz tout pleins ma Caro

**Garouf**: merci très chère tu es mon ange gardien (quelle faute impardonnable tout de même)

A mon avis, point de vue sentiment c'est le sad end le plus fort…J'ai réussi à me faire pleurer en l'écrivant si tu vois ce que je veux dire…Mais c'est toujours plus égréable de se dire qu'il y a un happy end lol

**Alexiel**:aaaaah mon Alex de moi qu'on doit même se marier un jour lol

Je pense aussi que Severus a un caractère trop fort pour se suicider…Comme quoi, on est d'accord sur beaucoup de choses décidemment mdr

**Elehyn**: un tout, tout grand merci à toi pour ton aide précieuse. Même si j'ai longuement hésité sur cette fin elle est finalement là…Merci beaucoup pour ta review et pour tes conseils, sans toi, cette fin ne m'aurait pas plu autant. J'aurai toujours eu un arrière goût bizarre en la relisant (si tu me comprends lol) encore merci et au plaisir de te lire bientôt (j'espère que la version revue est un peu mieux lol)

Vous pourrez dire un grand merci à **Alexiel** et **Elehyn** sans qui cette fin ne serait pas là et ne serait pas ce qu'elle est…Merci à Alex pour supporter toutes mes idées de fics que je lui fais lire et à Elehyn pour être là pour mettre le doigt sur ce qui ne va pas (non, elle ne met pas le doigt sur moi…lol qu'essayez-vous d'insinuer? Je vais très bien!)

Une précision avant de commencer, Severus n'est pas capable de lire dans les esprits comme dans un livre ouvert mais ça m'arrangeait comme ça lol merci de votre compréhension

Un tout grand merci pour votre patience et pour me lire malgré la longue attente que je vous ai fait subir mais j'avais plus trop envie d'écrire à un moment mais mainteanat que c'est résolu, vous pourrez peut-être bientôt lire de nouveau mes bêtises XD

Je vous adore toutes (tous?) à bientôt...et bonne lecture tout de même!

**Chapitre 2 Happy End**

Merlin. Bien vite la fin de cette année que je puisse souffler. Peut-être que Dumbledore acceptera ma démission cette année ?

Quoique, je peux essayer de me faire tuer pendant la prochaine descente de Mangemorts.

Au moins, je ne devrai pas me briser la nuque et me ruiner le moral à vouloir corriger les travaux des ces gosses incapables de comprendre une simple potion de base.

Une pause. Un café. Noir. Ouvrir la fenêtre

Toc. Toc. Toc

Tiens, du courrier si tôt le matin ?

J'ouvre la fenêtre et à ma grande surprise, la chouette de Potter fait son entrée dans mon bureau en poussant des hululements exaspérants.

Elle se pose enfin sur le dossier du fauteuil à ma droite et me tend gracieusement la lettre qu'elle tient dans son bec.

Elle repart aussitôt comme si elle devait se dépêcher…

Le parchemin porte l'écriture de Potter « Pour Severus Snape »

Tiens donc. Potter m'écrit des lettres maintenant ?

Ma curiosité l'emporte sur mon dégoût et j'ouvre donc le parchemin.

« -Potter, espèce de crétin congénital ! »

Je lance le parchemin sur mon bureau et jette une poignée de poudre de cheminette pour rejoindre Albus dans son bureau. A cette heure-ci, il est toujours levé lui aussi.

Il a l'âge où on dort peu, j'ai l'âge où on dort mal.

Je déboule de sa cheminée et Fumseck, complètement décrépi me regarde comme si j'étais fou. Je n'en suis pas très loin après tout…

« -ALBUS ! »

Je le vois arriver de la porte située derrière son bureau, une théière à la main et un croissant doré dans l'autre.

« -Severus. Une tasse de thé ? »

Son sourire est fatigué, ses yeux ne pétillent plus.

« -Vous êtes au courant ? »

Il tend sa main en direction d'un coin de son bureau où j'aperçois un parchemin couvert par les pattes de mouches de Potter par une encre magique de ma composition qui quand on lit un texte manuscrit donne l'impression à son lecteur que la personne lui lit le texte…

Je l'ai inventée pour pouvoir traiter les lettres de ma mère…Et je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un était au courant…

« -Severus, asseyez-vous »

Mon corps obéit aux ordres de Dumbledore alors que tout ce que je voudrai faire en cet instant est d'hurler et de partir chercher ce morveux sans cervelle et le coller en retenue pendant 15 ans pour lui apprendre à faire des conneries pareilles.

« -Mon ami, je sais ce que vous pensez mais Harry a agi non pas en enfant têtu ou en adolescent irresponsable mais bien en adulte réfléchi…Il m'en a beaucoup voulu de lui avoir caché énormément de choses, d'avoir fait des choix qui ne se sont pas révélés être les meilleurs pour un enfant mais il m'a confié lui-même dans sa lettre qu'avec le recul qu'il a pris par rapport à lui-même et aux autres ces derniers mois, il a compris que je n'étais moi-même qu'un être humain avec des failles et que j'ai pensé faire au mieux. »

« Seulement, ceci n'aurait pas dû nous parvenir maintenant mais bien en fin de matinée. L'Ordre au complet est déjà présent à Godric's Hollow et se bat furieusement contre l'armée des Mangemorts au grand complet. Mais il n'y a aucune trace d'Harry ni de Voldemort. »

Le gamin a apparemment pensé à tout. Je me suis levé et je m'entends dire à Albus quelque chose comme "je dois y aller" et me diriger vers la sortie de son bureau en courant.

Ma course m'entraîne vers la sortie de l'école, mes pas sont précipités, ma raison semble s'être envolée et je ne sens pas le sol défiler sous mes pieds.

Une phrase tourne en boucle dans ma tête et je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle veut dire. Je ne veux pas comprendre.

"Faites qu'il ne soit pas trop tard –faites qu'il ne soit pas trop tard – faites…"

Mon corps s'arrête net dès que je ne sens plus les barrières magiques de Poudlard.

Directement, je transplane à Godric's Hollow et me retrouve au cœur d'un carnage sans nom. Le pavillon « pas de quartier » a été hissé dans les deux camps. Tout Mangemort présent doit être éliminé. Le soldat qui tue en temps de guerre est décoré comme un héros. Le soldat qui tue en temps de paix est envoyé en prison…

Seule la mort des uns permettra la survie des autres.

Je vois Tonks avec de longs cheveux noirs et des yeux gris, un front haut et volontaire et des joues creusées. Seule sa bouche est restée celle d'une femme ; pleine et rouge.

Elle a pris l'apparence de son cousin comme les Mangemorts portent leurs masques.

Et des deux, je ne sais pas quel spectacle est le plus effrayant.

Je vois au loin Lupin qui semble envahit par le fureur du loup lors des pleines lunes. Bellatrix Black n'est plus qu'un immonde tas de chairs à ses pieds…

Mais Albus avait raison, ni le morveux ni le Seigneur Sombre ne sont présents sur le champ de bataille.

« _Il veut que tout se termine en apothéose, là où tout a commencé…_»

Oh Merlin.

Je sais où il est, je sais où ils sont…

Je transplane à nouveau et me retrouve dans le parc d'une demeure en ruine.

Little Hangleton. Là où tout a réellement commencé. Là où démarre la folie meurtrière de celui qui se fera appeler Lord Voldemort.

La puissance de magie qui a été dégagée se ressent tout autour. C'en est même étouffant.

Je marche doucement et retiens mon souffle.

A quoi bon ?

Le spectacle qui s'offre à mes yeux est à la fois horriblement jouissif et terriblement désolant.

Potter gît près de l'endroit où je viens d'arriver et au loin, le corps sans vie de celui qui fut Tom Elvis Jedusor…

Je m'accroupis près de Potter et tâte sa gorge à la recherche d'un pouls.

Je pense avoir senti quelque chose mais je me demande si ce n'est pas mon imagination qui a voulu ça.

Je le tourne sur le dos et le regarde attentivement. Il respire toujours mais très faiblement et irrégulièrement. Sa température est basse et il est complètement recroquevillé.

Le Lord Noir voulait le faire souffrir avant qu'ils ne quittent cette terre.

C'est réussi.

Le doloris est quelque chose d'horriblement douloureux et il semble que le garçon a dû l'endurer un long moment et il a puisé dans ses réserves de magie pour pouvoir riposter et le tuer…

Foutu Potter.

Je le prends dans mes bras et transplane avec mon fardeau en direction de Sainte Mangouste.

Mon arrivée est plus que remarquée vu que l'hôpital est en état d'alerte générale avec le carnage qui se déroule en ce moment entre l'Ordre du Phénix et les Mangemorts.…

Je n'ai pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'on m'arrache le gamin des bras pour l'emmener immédiatement en lieu sûr pour être soigné par les meilleurs médicomages.

Je reste planté là jusqu'à ce qu'une infirmière me demande si je voulais bien bouger pour laisser la place aux éventuels blessés.

_Peu de temps après la bataille finale et la victoire du côté lumineux._

_Dans une chambre à Sainte Mangouste_.

« - S'il vous plait ! Nous sommes sa seule famille ! Laissez-nous entrer »

« - Il vient à peine de se réveiller et est encore très faible. Vous ne devez pas rester trop longtemps pour ne pas l'épuiser. »

De son lit, Harry a entendu l'intégralité de la conversation et voit sa porte s'ouvrir tout doucement un une tête rousse passer à travers.

« - Ron, viens ici mon frère »

Ron a un sourire étincelant et vient s'asseoir sur mon lit pour me prendre délicatement dans ses bras.

Le reste de la famille Weasley, Hermione et Malfoy suivent l'arrivée de mon meilleur ami.

Remus est passé directement ce matin peu après Dumbledore. Bellatrix Black n'est plus qu'un tas de cendres à l'heure actuelle. Sirius peut reposer en paix et mon pauvre Moony peut enfin faire le deuil de son amour perdu. Tout ce temps depuis la disparition de Sirius il n'avait cessé de traquer cette…femme si une telle chose peut encore être qualifiée de la sorte.

Nous avons pleuré la mort de Sirius, le soulagement de nous savoir mutuellement en vie et la peur de ce futur auquel on ne pensait pas avoir droit…

Il m'a quitté les larmes aux yeux, me promettant de m'écrire le plus souvent possible et de revenir dès qu'il aurait accompli son deuil.

Mon cher et tendre Moony. Mon dernier lien avec mes parents et mon parrain. J'espère qu'il me reviendra vite et qu'il trouvera une personne digne de lui.

Les Weasley sont au grand complet. Ça fait plaisir à voir.

Ils parlent un peu tous en même temps et je ne comprends rien mais leur présence me réchauffe le cœur.

Soudain, j'entends Hermione parler avec Malfoy au sujet de Snape. Dumbledore n'a rien voulu me dire ce matin.

J'interromps les conversations pour demander à Hermione de quoi elle parle.

« -Eh bien fait Harry, c'est le professeur Snape qui t'a trouvé et amené ici. Il a veillé sur toi pendant que tu étais dans le coma

Il était le seul autorisé à rester près de toi sur ordre de Dumbledore. Et personne n'a osé venir le déranger ou rester près de toi quand il était là. Et il était là pratiquement toute la journée. »

Du coup, tout le monde s'est tu et attend ma réaction.

Réaction qui tarde à venir, je suis d'accord.

L'infirmière vient me sauver en ordonnant à tout le monde de sortir.

Je me recouche dans mon lit mais impossible de m'endormir.

Hedwige a donc bel et bien désobéi.

Et il a lu mon parchemin.

Qu'il n'aurait dû lire que si j'étais mort.

Et aux dernières nouvelles, je ne le suis pas.

Je crois que je vais finir par le regretter d'ailleurs…

Ça fait deux heures que j'essaie de m'endormir maintenant et je commence doucement à glisser sur la pente du sommeil quand j'entends le souffle léger de la porte qui s'ouvre et une cape qui frotte sur le sol.

Il est là.

« -Potter. »

Merde. Merde. Merde. Merde.

« - Je sais très bien que vous ne dormez pas. Alors ayez au moins le courage d'ouvrir les yeux et de me regarder. Soyez un bon petit Gryffondor… »

Piqué au vif, je me relève et le regarde.

« -Cela fait trois mois que j'attends de savoir ce qu'il vous a pris de vous jeter délibérément dans la gueule du loup, pourquoi vous n'avez rien dit à personne et surtout ceci. »

Il vient de sortir un parchemin qui a dû connaître des jours meilleurs et bien évidemment, je reconnais là le parchemin sur lequel j'ai écrit plus d'âneries en quelques lignes que ce que j'ai pu dire en 18 ans de ma triste existence.

Allons-y de la manière brusque

«- Je suis me délibérément "jeté" dans la gueule du loup parce que c'était la meilleure solution, je n'ai rien dit parce qu'on m'en aurait empêché et ceci comme vous dites est un parchemin écrit de ma main et il me semble que n'importe quelle personne mesure de lire peut comprendre ce qu'il signifie. »

Un grognement de sa part me fait comprendre que ma réponse ne lui convient pas.

Merde, qu'est-ce qu'il veut ? Que je me jette à ses pieds en lui disant de ne pas me laisser à mon triste sort ? Que sa voix me donne des frissons de plaisir ? Qu'il a un corps à damner un saint ? Que j'ai envie qu'il me saute dessus là, maintenant, tout de suite et qu'il me fasse l'amour avec autant de passion que j'en ai besoin en ce moment ? Que je crève de mal chaque fois qu'il me regarde avec mépris parce que je suis raide dingue amoureux de lui ?

Oh oh.

Oh putain de merde…

Cet enfoiré vient de fouiller mon esprit a l'instant…L'a pas dû apprécier le " qu'il me fasse l'amour avec passion" à mon avis.

Et vu la couleur que prennent ses joues, il n'avait jamais envisagé l'éventualité que je sois amoureux de lui…

Je suis foutu. 18 ans que je me fais persécuter par un psychopathe sanguinaire, 7 ans que je le combats activement, 3 mois que je l'ai vaincu en finissant dans un état lamentable (et logiquement, j'aurai dû y rester), à peine un jour que je suis sorti du coma et je vais bientôt trépasser, si c'est pas malheureux…

A moins que Snape ne trépasse avant moi. Est-ce que je dois lui dire qu'il devrait respirer ? Son expression de poisson qu'on vient de sortir de l'eau est assez…jouissive mais il y a des limites à tout.

« -Potter… »

Sa voix est étranglée et il n'arrive pas à retrouver une couleur normale.

J'espère qu'il ne va pas me faire une attaque. J'aimerai quand même bien profiter de cet admirable corps caché par son espèce de soutane avant qu'il ne meure. Tout de même. Il ne m'a quand même pas sauvé pour rien non plus…

« -POTTER ! »

« -Monsieur ? »

« -Arrêtez de rêvasser et expliquez-moi ceci »

Ce gars est génial. Il s'est rapproché de mon lit sans que je ne m'en aperçoive et me tend ma missive dégoulinante de guimauve sous le nez. Il aurait quand même pu jeter un sort de conservation dessus pour qu'elle ne se retrouve pas dans cet état…

Ce qui veut dire qu'il a dû la lire et la relire un bon nombre de fois.

« - _Ceci _Professeur Snape est une lettre que j'ai écrite de mes mains sur du parchemin de qualité supérieure –entre nous, encore heureux vu l'état dans lequel elle est- avec une encre de votre composition que j'avoue avoir emprunté dans votre réserve personnelle et qui ne devrait pas être en votre possession vu que je ne suis pas mort. »

« - Monsieur Potter, après trois mois de coma, j'aurai pu penser que vos facultés intellectuelles ont été affectées (si tant est que vous en ayez jamais eues) mais les médicomages ont assurés que la magie avait effacé toutes les séquelles de votre période d'inconscience…j'apprécie donc votre extrême courtoisie et vous remercie pour cette explication des plus détaillée de la confection d'une lettre mais ce que je vous demandais est une explication sur le contenu de ce parchemin

De plus, si je puis me permettre, _emprunter_ quelque chose à quelqu'un sans le consentement de cette personne et pour une durée indéterminée, comme vous l'avez fait, s'appelle du vol. »

Aïe. Ça s'annonce mal. Il a pris sa voix la plus calme et posée, celle qui précède la tempête.

Et moi, je prends ma plus belle teinte cramoisie. C'est simple, je n'oserai jamais lui dire ce que signifie réellement cette lettre. Je baisse les yeux et regarde mes couvertures avec passion. Comme ça, il n'arrivera peut-être pas à lire dans mes pensées ? Du moins, je l'espère.

Et si justement je lui disais tout par la pensée ? Je ne bafouillerai pas, je ne devrai pas chercher mes mots et il saura que tout est sincère au moins…Quoique, je pense qu'il serait plus indulgent si je lui disais que tout ça est un énorme canular…

§§§

La famille Belette au grand complet vient de sortir de sa chambre. Dieu du ciel. Comme Potter me l'a si gentiment fait remarquer dans son torchon, je me dois de redouter la prochaine génération Weasley et en particulier les Weasley-Granger…Rien que d'y penser, je me demande si je ne vais pas demander ma mutation à Durmstrang. Ce serait une mauvaise idée pour ma réputation mais ça vaut mieux que de voir gambader une dizaine de Weasley supplémentaires d'ici 10 ans à Poudlard et sur un période d'au moins 15 ans. Ce n'est plus la famille Belette, ce sera la famille Lapin à ce tarif…

J'attends et réfléchis à comment je vais aborder la question de ce stupide parchemin avec le morveux.

Je suis resté 3 mois à ses côtés presque sans arrêt et je ne sais pas comment aborder le fait que cette lettre m'a troublé bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait dû…Et entendre chaque fois sa voix chanter doucement ces mots…_"J'aurais aimé t'aimer comme on aime le soleil…" _

Est-ce que ce gosse s'est rendu compte de la portée que peuvent avoir des mots ? Apparemment non vu son caractère fonceur et emporté mais tout de même !

Severus, ça fait deux heures que tu tergiverses sur le contenu de ce parchemin dans ce couloir alors maintenant, entre et confrontes-le…

Il m'a entendu entrer et fais semblant de dormir. Mais sa respiration n'est pas régulière et je le sens troublé par ma présence…Tant pis pour lui, il n'avait qu'à réfléchir à la portée de ses actes au moins une fois dans sa vie…

« -Potter. »

Il sursaute. Je lui fais donc si peur ?

« - Je sais très bien que vous ne dormez pas. Alors ayez au moins le courage d'ouvrir les yeux et de me regarder. Soyez un bon petit Gryffondor… »

Touché. En plein milieu de sa fierté si représentative de sa maison…

Il se relève et je peux voir ses yeux pour la première fois depuis trois mois. Il est fatigué mais cette fatigue n'est plus morale mais physique.

Une bonne fatigue. Apparemment, ses vieux fantômes ont l'air de l'avoir quitté.

« -Cela fait trois mois que j'attends de savoir ce qu'il vous a pris de vous jeter délibérément dans la gueule du loup, pourquoi vous n'avez rien dit à personne et surtout ceci. »

Je grogne en retour à son explication. Le gosse me répond avec cette arrogance habituelle qu'il met dans sa voix dès qu'il m'adresse la parole. Je vais finir par croire que sa voix est réellement comme ça.

° …_jette à ses pieds en lui disant de ne pas me laisser à mon triste sort ? Que sa voix me donne des frissons de plaisir ? Qu'il a un corps à damner un saint ? Que j'ai envie qu'il me saute dessus là, maintenant, tout de suite et qu'il me fasse l'amour avec autant de passion que j'en ai besoin en ce moment ? Que je crève de mal chaque fois qu'il me regarde avec mépris parce que je suis raide dingue amoureux de lui_ °

Merlin. Je ne sais pas si j'aurai dû forcer son esprit pour voir ce à quoi il pensait et qui l'absorbait tellement….

Je reste sans voix et je sens mon sang affluer vers mon visage sans arriver à endiguer ce flot…Ce fichu morveux m'aura finalement fait perdre tout mes moyens.

Il faut que je retrouve une contenance, pour se faire, il faut au moins que le gamin prenne une attitude terrifiée au moins…

J'y vais de ma voix la plus lourde de reproches et de menaces contenues

« -Potter… »

A bien y réfléchir et d'après ce que je viens d'entendre, je ne sais pas si c'était l'idée du siècle d'employer ma voix spéciale "velours et verre pillé" d'autant plus qu'elle ressemblait plus à un gargouillis qu'autre chose…

« -POTTER ! »

« -Monsieur ? »

« -Arrêtez de rêvasser et expliquez-moi ceci »

« - _Ceci _Professeur Snape est une lettre que j'ai écrite de mes mains sur du parchemin de qualité supérieure –entre nous, encore heureux vu l'état dans lequel elle est- avec une encre de votre composition que j'avoue avoir emprunté dans votre réserve personnelle et qui ne devrait pas être en votre possession vu que je ne suis pas mort. »

Et il _ose_ se foutre de ma gueule. Une fois de plus. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris de le sauver ce jour-là. Ou plutôt si mais je n'ai pas envie de le reconnaître…

« - Monsieur Potter, après trois mois de coma, j'aurai pu penser que vos facultés intellectuelles ont été affectées (si tant est que vous en ayez jamais eues) mais les médicomages ont assurés que la magie avait effacé toutes les séquelles de votre période d'inconscience…j'apprécie donc votre extrême courtoisie et vous remercie pour cette explication des plus détaillée de la confection d'une lettre mais ce que je vous demandais est une explication sur le contenu de ce parchemin

De plus, si je puis me permettre, _emprunter_ quelque chose à quelqu'un sans le consentement de cette personne et pour une durée indéterminée, comme vous l'avez fait, s'appelle du vol. »

J'ai utilisé ma voix des grands jours, celle habituellement réservée aux élèves les plus stupides de l'acabit de Londubat qui utilisent mon cours pour faire fondre leur chaudrons, tables et MON plancher.

Satanés gosses incapables du plus simple.

Il vire au rouge écarlate. A moins que ce ne soit plutôt un beau rouge carmin…et il contemple avec dévotion la couverture pelucheuse qui le recouvre jusqu'au torse.

Reste zen Severus, non tu ne sors pas ta baguette pour lui lancer un Avada Kedavra.

Non tu ne l'étripes pas avec les dents pour te servir de lui comme ingrédient pour une certaine potion de magie noire qui est censée rajeunir…

Non tu ne hurles pas et tu essaies de calmer la pression qui s'accumule dans tes artères, tu vas finir par avoir un infarctus….

§§§

Oh.

Oh oh.

Il est rouge. Entièrement rouge…Les veines de ses tempes battent à un rythme effréné et sa respiration à l'air laborieuse.

Il va pas clamser dans ma chambre ? J'ai pas envie qu'on dise que j'ai tué le maître de potions de Poudlard…

On dirait qu'il réfléchit à la manière la plus douloureuse de me tuer pour oser me moquer aussi ouvertement de lui…

Et puis, comme un ressort tendu à fond, il se jette sur moi en un bond impressionnant et m'attrape par le col de mon pyjama.

Son visage se trouve à peine un souffle du mien et bizarrement, mon cœur s'accélère, j'ai horriblement chaud et ma respiration se coupe.

Je n'ai jamais remarqué auparavant mais il a une adorable cicatrice en forme d'étoile juste au-dessus de sa lèvre. Et j'ai horriblement envie d'y passer la langue. Déjà ces lèvres me narguaient de jour comme de nuit…Maintenant qu'elles sont à portée des miennes, je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir résister…

Ramené du lointain brouillard fantasmatique dans lequel je m'enfonçais par cette superbe bouche me hurlant dans les oreilles :

« -Potter ! Je veux savoir quelle est cette chose que vous ne vouliez pas me dire dans cette fichue lettre ! »

Et comme dans un rêve, je m'entends stupidement répondre :

« -Embrassez-moi. » Et cela d'une voix à peine audible. Mais il est tellement proche de moi qu'il ne peut qu'avoir entendu.

Il a l'air complètement abasourdi. Il est complètement abasourdi d'ailleurs…

Il me regarde comme si je lui avais dit ça pour me moquer de lui mais il n'en est rien et mes yeux doivent lui dire que c'est réellement ce que je veux….

Ses yeux se font plus sombres, sûrement les pupilles qui se dilatent sous l'effet…de l'excitation je présume. Et je jubile.

Sa main est toujours accrochée à mon col et glisse doucement comme pour s'assurer que je ne suis pas un rêve. Il semble reprendre ses esprits et en un mouvement des plus souple et rapide, il m'attrape la nuque et pose brutalement ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Et je m'entends gémir à ce contact que je désire depuis si longtemps.

Il lèche délicatement mes lèvres et les mordille d'une manière exquise. Le fait de penser que cette langue si agréablement douce et chaude pourrait exercer ses talents sur une autre partie de mon corps fait violemment réagir une partie basse de mon anatomie. Et le gémissement rauque qui accompagne cette réaction physique permet à l'homme de ma vie (je viens de décréter que quelqu'un qui sent aussi bon et qui est aussi habile de sa langue ne peut être que l'homme de ma vie) de forcer le barrage de mes lèvres et de mes dents pour venir de sa langue titiller la mienne.

Ce ballet des plus sensuel me laisse pantelant. Déjà que je ne suis pas en super forme, je ne dois pas ressembler à beaucoup plus qu'une loque humaine maintenant.

Il est beau. Merlin ce qu'il est beau…Ces cheveux sont légèrement ébouriffés, ses joues sont teintées d'une superbe couleur rose et ses lèvres me donnent l'envie de l'embrasser encore et encore…

Il semble horrifié de ce qu'il vient de faire et cherche à se reculer.

J'attrape son poignet pour le retenir alors que j'ai à peine eu la force de soulever ma main.

« -S'il vous plait…restez. »

Il semble ne pas comprendre. Je me recule vers le bord de mon lit et ses yeux s'agrandissent sous la compréhension.

« -Monsieur Potter ! Je …N'allez pas penser que… »

« Ecoutez…Je suis fatigué. Je n'ai pas envie de penser, je veux juste dormir. Et j'aimerai que vous restiez près de moi, ok ? »

Il semble hésiter et retire son poignet de ma main.

J'aurais au moins essayé. Je savais que son rejet me ferait mal, mais pas à ce point là.

§§§

Que veut-il ? Pourquoi vouloir que je reste avec lui ?

Je me dirige vers la porte mais me ravise. Je m'approche de la chaise juste à côté et ôte ma cape. Je déboutonne ma robe pour plus de commodité et la pose sur le dossier. J'ôte mes chaussures et les repousse sous la chaise.

Je me retourne vers Potter qui me regarde avec un mélange de soulagement et de joie.

Je suis de nouveau à hauteur de son lit et il ouvre les couvertures.

Il glisse dans le lit pour se recoucher et je me couche près de lui.

Nous ne sommes séparés que par très peu d'espace et il me regarde de sa vision floue..

Il s'approche finalement de moi et pose sa joue contre ma poitrine, un bras passé à ma taille.

Par réflexe, je serre moi-même son corps contre le mien et respire ses cheveux.

Il se détend au fur et à mesure et je le sens glisser sur la pente du sommeil. Sauf qu'au lieu d'entendre sa respiration s'apaiser, il commence à sangloter doucement.

Ma main caresse ses cheveux pour l'apaiser et jamais un de mes mouvements ne m'a paru plus maladroit.

Il lève ses yeux emplis de larmes vers moi et l'affreuse image du champ de bataille me revient en mémoire.

Il aurait dû mourir. Si je n'avais pas compris, il y serait mort…

« -Ça fait tellement longtemps que je voulais ça. Tellement longtemps que j'avais envie de vous voir ainsi avec moi, que vous me serriez dans vos bras.

J'avais tellement peur de mourir sans avoir connu ça. Mais je ne pouvais rien vous dire. Ni vous le demander.

Je devais aller là-bas seul. Je devais mourir là-bas seul.

Et pourtant, je voulais que vous sachiez. Même si je n'étais plus là, je voulais vous faire comprendre…Je ne pouvais pas le mettre par écrit.

Je vous aime. Je vous aime tellement que ça fait mal. Je croyais être mort quand vous êtes venu ce jour-là. J'étais heureux de mourir dans vos bras. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était un peu de bonheur à emporter avec moi…

Et maintenant, je suis toujours la, je suis dans vos bras et je peux vous le dire.

Je t'aime. Je t'aime Severus. Mais ça ne change rien. J'aurais beau vous le hurler que tout ce que vous me donnerez c'est ce que j'ai déjà eu : ce baiser que vous regrettez déjà et cette étreinte que je vous force à me donner. »

« -Je suis un horrible con. Je n'ai rien compris. Je n'ai pas voulu comprendre. Ça fait trois mois que je m'inquiète. Que je t'attends. Espérant ne pas être arrivé trop tard. Espérant t'entendre autrement que par le biais de cette lettre. J'ai aimé t'embrasser. J'aimerai le refaire. Mais j'ai besoin de m'habituer à toutes ces émotions. A toi. A ce que tu me fais ressentir. J'ai besoin que tu m'apprennes, comme tu l'as promis. »

Je le regarde et me penche pour embrasser le coin de son œil où perle une larme. Je l'embrasse sur la bouche « Je t'aime ». J'embrasse son front « Je t'aime ». J'embrasse sa pommette, sa tempe, son menton. Chacun de mes baisers est ponctué par ces trois petits mots qui font toute la différence.

Il sourit.

Je lui offre son morceau de paradis. Et je le garde près de moi.

Il est heureux.

Il est vivant.

Je l'aime.

Il m'aime.

Et il est à moi.

Pour toujours…


End file.
